


A Night to Remember

by BookishBronwyn, one_of_us_is_fangirling



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Nate and Bronwyn take the next step, Prom, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishBronwyn/pseuds/BookishBronwyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_us_is_fangirling/pseuds/one_of_us_is_fangirling
Summary: It’s their senior prom and Nate and Bronwyn are excited! Feelings get in the way as they realise that their time together is coming closer to an end, What with Bronwyn going to Yale in September.Will Nate and Bronwyn be able to make this an exciting night? A night they’re bout going to remember?
Relationships: Bronwyn/Nate - Relationship, Nate Macauley/Bronwyn Rojas, Nate/Bronwyn - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a one shot that I wrote with my friend! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I wrote the NSFW. Just so you guys don’t think my friend did it. I don’t want to embarrass them!

Bronwyn bites her lip as she fiddles with her silver bracelet nervously.

“Bronwyn, if you keep biting your lip then you are going to ruin mom’s fabulous lipstick job!” Maeve says.

Bronwyn stops, accidently smudging the pink matte lipstick with her teeth. Maeve gasps, quickly fixing it with the tip of her finger.

“There, it’s all fixed,” Maeve admired her work, “Nate’s gonna be so impressed when he sees you.”

“If he even shows up,” Bronwyn sighs.

Maeve’s eyebrow rises slightly, “What makes you think that?”

“He’s already fifteen minutes late,” Bronwyn states, “what if he’s ditching me?”

“That’s ridiculous,” Maeve rolls her eyes, “Nate would never do that, he’s clearly in love with you.”

Bronwyn’s cheeks become pinker than the light blush they applied on her face earlier as Mr Rojas enters the room.

“Are you girls doing okay in here?” Mr Rojas asks, “and Bronwyn, are you sure you don’t need a ride to the dance?”

“Dad, I’m sure Nate is going to be here soon!” Maeve retorted, “he's just probably running late.”

“Alright, alright,” Mr Rojas sighs, “but if he’s not here in the next ten minutes I’m taking you.”

Mr Rojas closed the door, beginning to grumble about how Nate isn’t good enough for his daughter. Bronwyn rubs her face, overwhelmed.

“Hey, it’s all going to be okay,” Maeve rests her hand on Bronwyn’s back, “I’m sure he’ll…”

Maeve trails off as she catches a glimpse of the window, seeing a dark motorcycle parked onto the curb.

“He’s here!”

Bronwyn jumps off the bed and looks out the window. Nate was dressed in black tuxedo, with a midnight blue tie that matched her dress. His thick, dark hair was slicked back. He adjusts his blazer as his eye catches the girls outside of Bronwyn’s window. He grins at them, waving.

“He’s here!” Bronwyn squeals, grabbing Maeve’s hands, jumping up and down, despite being in heels. She lands on her foot wrong, and begins to wobble. Maeve catches her in time, chuckling.

“Be careful there,” Maeve says.

“How the hell are you supposed to dance in these?” Bronwyn kicks them off, slipping on a pair of sneakers, her dress long enough to cover them, “Don’t tell mom and dad.”

“Won’t say a word,” Maeve says, pretending to zip her lips shut. Bronwyn smiles as Maeve links arms with her.

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The two girls make their way out of the room, walking downstairs. Nate was talking to Mr and Mrs Rojas when they arrived. Nate’s eyes widened, finally seeing the small details of Bronwyn’s outfit. The way the blue silk flowed off her hips, the neat, natural makeup applied on her face, the small baby hairs that were still sticking out of her hair, even though Mrs Rojas and Maeve had used multiple pins to try to keep it down. Nate begins to wonder how he got so lucky.

“Hey,” Nate smiles, “Sorry I was late, my mom had to get the ‘perfect picture.”

“No problem,” Bronwyn stands next to him. Nate naturally wraps his arm around her.

“I got you one of these,” Nate hands her a corsage with blossoming, royal blue roses. Bronwyn smiles, slipping it on. She quickly kisses his cheek. Nate can feel Mr Rojas’ glare on him, while Mrs Rojas is gushing about how cute they are.

“You are going to Addy’s afterwards?” Mr Rojas asks sternly, more if it was a statement than a question.

“Yes dad,” Bronwyn nods.

“Don’t worry Dad, they won’t have sex,” Maeve snickers. Nate and Bronwyn turned scarlet at the comment.

“How about we take some quick photos, and then you guys can go,” Mrs Rojas claps her hands together.

After posing for a couple photos, Mrs Rojas excused them to go to the dance.

“Have fun!” Maeve waves them goodbye.

Bronwyn gives her family a small wave as she closes the door. The moment she does that, Nate cups her face and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

“I thought we would never get out of there,” Nate admits when they pull apart. Bronwyn scoffs in agreement.

“Are you ready to have some fun?” Bronwyn asks, a daring look in her eyes.

Nate nods, “Let’s go!”

——-

The gym was decorated beautifully. The decorating committee decided to go with a simple starry night theme. Strings of star-shaped fairy lights hung around the room, giving a soft glow. A giant disco ball spunky the middle of the gym, glistening as it reflects light.

“You guys are finally here!”

Nate and Bronwyn look to see Addy running toward them, Cooper and Kris following.

“We were so worried you guys wouldn’t make it!” Addy hugs the couple, “you guys look amazing!”

“Thanks,” Bronwyn says, “you guys do too!”

Addy’s silk baby blue dress matched her bubbly personality perfectly, Kris’ green suit brought out his eyes, and Cooper looked very handsome in his white tuxedo.

“Awww thanks babe,” Addy smiles at the compliment, “Are you guys ready to party?!”

Cooper and Kris give Addy a thumbs up.

“Dancing isn’t my thing,” Nate states, “I’m just gonna go get a drink.”

“C’mon Nate, it’ll be fun!” Addy follows him, “plus you need practice.”

“Practice for what?” Nate says, pouring himself a cup of red punch and taking a sip of the sweet drink.

“For your wedding with Bronwyn, of course,” Addy giggles as Nate almost chokes.

“Maybe later,” Nate says.

“Suit yourself,” Addy says, “but I’m gonna get busy on the dance floor!”

Nate watches as Addy returns to their group of friends. Nate had no idea what song was blaring, and he was sure his friends didn’t either, but they were jumping to the beat, laughing at each other’s terrible dance movies. Nate smiles.

“You aren’t joining them?”

Nate turns to see Ashton next to him. Just as he’s about to open his mouth, Ashton stops him.

“I’m a prom chaperone.”

“Ohhh, nice.”

“You only live once Nate,” Ashton says, “go dance with them.”

Nate chuckles, “I can’t dance.”

“None of us can,” Ashton laughs.

Nate looks back at his friend group, who were screaming lyrics to the songs as they laugh.

“Hold my drink,” Nate passes Ashton his cup as he makes his way to the dance floor.

“Go Nate!” Ashton cheers.

Nate makes his way to the group. Bronwyn grins as she takes his hand.

“Decided to dance after all?”

“Sure,” Nate shrugs.

“Show me what you got,” Bronwyn challenges him.

Nate sighs, beginning to simply shimmy. He soon gets really into it, moving his feet along to the music and snapping to the beat.

“Get it Nate!” Bronwyn cheers.

Nate quickly grabs her hands, catching her by surprise. He spins her around. Bronwyn giggles as Nate dips her.

“Not bad!” Bronwyn smiles.

Nate simply kisses her as he lifts her back to her feet.

“Time to announce our Prom King and Queen!” Principle Gupta announces catching everyone’s attention.

Addy and Cooper turn to each other, giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Bronwyn asks.

“We have counted the votes, and our prom king and queen is Nate Macauley and Bronwyn Rojas!”

Nate’s and Bronwyn’s jaws drop as everyone applauses. That was the last thing they expected.

“Addy, you did not nominate us,” Nate turns to her.

“You’re welcome!” Addy flips her hair, “besides, you guys are Bayview’s cutest couple!”

“Go get your crowns!” Cooper ushers them.

Bronwyn intertwines her hand with Nate’s as they make their way to Principal Gupta, who was holding two crowns in her hands. One was a shiny golden crown, another was a glittering silver tiara. Principal Gupta carefully placed them on their heads. The student body clapped.

“As tradition, the King and Queen get the first dance of the night!” Principle Gupta says.

“Oh shit,” Nate mumbles, gulping.

Bronwyn raises an eyebrow, “Whats up?”

“Everyone’s staring.”

“Just focus on me, okay?” Bronwyn says, as they return to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nate nods as the music begins to play. He knew the song, “Never Seen Anything” by The Script. Nate’s eyes trailed across the room, seeing all eyes on them.

He feels Bronwyn’s hand cup his face, moving it so he’s facing her. The rest of the world falls away. His hand’s land on her hips. Bronwyn leads the dance, beginning to sway to the song. Nate joins her, carefully listening to the lyrics.

I think I want you more than want  
And I need you more than need  
I want to hold you more than hold

Nate believed all those statements were true. His mind goes back to the girl dancing with him. A subtle smile is curled in her lip. Nate can’t get over that Bronwyn Rojas was dancing with him now. He smiles himself, pressing his forehead against hers.

Well I’ve seen you in jeans, with no makeup on  
And I’ve stood there in awe as your date to the prom  
I’m bless as a man to have seen you in white  
No, I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight

Nate begins to imagine their wedding day. He knew he was going to marry this girl. He didn’t know when, but he knew. Bronwyn was the one.

As the song comes to an end, Nate quickly kisses Bronwyn, who easily sunk into the kiss. The crowd cheers once they break apart. Nate quickly blushes.

“Now everyone, join the King and Queen for another slow dance!” Principle Gupta announces.

“Another one?!”” Nate asks.

“Just one more and we’ll be done,” Bronwyn says, booping Nate’s nose.

“I would dance with you for a million years though,” Nate whispers, Bronwyn blushing.

“I love you Nate.”

“I love you too Bronwyn.”

Bronwyn looks into Nate’s eyes, feeling herself drowning in them yet again, just like she’s always done and always will do. However, she sees some now golden flake in his eyes. It’s burning.

“Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“This is amazing. I mean seriously. Amazing. I never would have guessed I’d be going to prom with you. I don’t mean a bad way. Actually I couldn't be happier, you know?”

I see him looking deeply into my eyes.

“I know. Believe me. The start of the school year was a nightmare compared to this. This, Bronwyn, is a fucking dream. One that I am never waking up from. Because when I’m with you, my stars align.”

A tear slips from Bronwyn’s eye, just in time for Nate to gently wipe it away with his thumb. Slowly the song in the background begins to fade out and they both leave the dance floor.

“Let’s not go to Addy’s.” Bronwyn says whilst they’re getting another cup of punch.

“Addy would be pissed if we don’t show up to her’s... What do you have in mind?”

“I know your mom works night shifts at the health centre and that your dad isn’t home, so I figured we could just spend the night at your place.”

“Bronwyn I don’t think that's a go-”

“Look, I just want to spend some time together okay! Ever since we found out that I got into Yale I’ve just been looking for more moments where we can just be together, you know. I want to treasure these moments before I can’t no longer experience them with you,” Bronwyn explains, putting her hand on his chest and staring up at Nate, tears now falling from her eyes.

“Shh, baby, I know. Believe me, I know.” Nate says quietly and gently, putting his cup down so that his right arm can rest on her lower back and his left on the back of her head, pulling her in for a hug. He then lowers his head so that he’s nuzzling into her neck. Slowly he feels a tear slip out of his eyes.

“Hey guys! Is everything okay?”

Nate lifts his head and sees Cooper and Kris standing a few steps away from them, with concerned looks on their faces.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine guys. Just do us a favour, tell Addy that we won’t be able to stay at hers tonight. We're gonna have some us time. I think we both need it.” Nate answers, making sure to wipe away the tears.

“Sure,” Kris replies, “Just text us if you guys need anything. I’ll bring over the bags you guys dropped off at Addy’s earlier today. Is tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow’s fine, thanks Kris.”

“No problem. Bye dude!”

“Yeah bye.”

Nate waves goodbye, then walks out of the gymnasium, his arm around Bronwyn’s shoulder. He knew how much Bronwyn had been looking forward to prom, and he didn’t want her to remember it as the time she broke down crying. No, he was going to make sure that she would remember her prom, their prom, as one of the best nights of her life.

________________

**WARNING: NSFW AHEAD!!! TURN BACK IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE!!!**

When they arrived at his place they decided to go straight up to his room and just watch a film whilst cuddling. They still had their prom attire on (Nate’s idea) and their crowns were on his bedside table, next to their phones, the TV remote and lamp. However, Bronwyn had a different idea, that didn't involve what Nate had planned.

“I’m ready, Nate.”

“Huh, ready for what?”

“Us. I’m ready to take us to the next level. I want to remember this night. I want my first time to be with the man that I love, and will love. For the rest of my life.” She says confidently. Nate looks at her, and sees the love, happiness and lust in her eyes. He knows he’d be lying to himself if he said that he hadn’t imagined what it’d be like with Bronwyn for the first time. And though he knows he’s ready,Nate wants to be 100% sure that she is.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to rush babe, we can wait.”

“I know, however I’m sure Nate. I’ve never been more sure in my life. I need you.”

“God I love you so much.” Nate states with so much passion, as he turns off the TV, with just the dim yellow light coming from the bedside cabinet lighting up the room.

Bronwyn turns to face him and moves her dress so that she’s sitting on his lap. “God I love you too, Nathaniel Macauley.” She awes as she dives in for a kiss.

Nate’s hands travel to her waist as he sits up properly, pulling her towards him so that there’s no space between him. Just the fact that Bromwyn’s on his lap turns him on.

Bronwyn became dominant as her tongue asked for permission to enter his mouth. Nate smirked into the kiss as he kept his mouth firmly shut. Bitch! She thought. A little pissed off, Bronwyn pushed her tongue into his mouth, their teeth sort off clashing.

They both moaned into the kiss, and Nate could feel Bronwyn’s tongue becoming more dominant.

How? He asked himself, yet didn’t mind. Because for some reason, being dominated by her turned him on more.

Bronwyn’s hand traveled up his shirt to his abs. Her hands began to loosen the tie around his neck until it came undone. Slowly but steadily she began to undo each button until his shirt was completely open, revealing his chest and stomach. Because of his work, his six pack had grown and it turned her on.

Her fingers traced all 8 of his abs, slowly and steadily dragging her hand up to reach his neck and shoulders, pulling his shirt with her.

After a few more seconds of tongue battling, they released for air, staring into each other's eyes, both seeing a reflection of each other’s mirroring expressions.

“Bronwyn” Nate’s voice rasped as he tried to catch his breath.

“Nate” She replies, her voice only just coming back.

They could see from the way they looked at each other, and the way that Nate’s body posture was telling her, that they both needed this.

“Are you sure?” Nate asked, concerned. “I said we could take it slow. You don’t have to if you‘re not 100% sure. We can wait until it’s more romantic and-“

“I’m sure.” Said Bronwyn , cutting him off. “I don’t care about where. All I need is you. And me. Right now.”

Nate looks deep into her eyes.

“I love you so much” He says as he kisses her lips softly but securely.

Bronwyn dives in for another sloppy kiss, flipping her long hair to the side. Nate keeps his grip onto her hips as he rolls them over, deciding he’s let Bronwyn be on the top for long enough. She stares into his eyes lustfully. Nate kisses her again, his tongue slipping into the entrance of her mouth. Bronwyn lets out a soft, quiet hum, her tongue meeting with his, pulling his head further into her. Nate breaks apart, drool hanging off their tongues. Bronwyn quickly wipes hers away with her hand.

“Bronwyn?” Nate gazes at her.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to continue with this?”  
Bronwyn was new to sex. Before they were together, Nate spent weekends hooking up with girls, while Bronwyn studied for tests. They’ve tried to do things before, but we’re rudely interrupted.

Bronwyn nods, “Yes.”

“Just let me know when to stop, and I will.”  
Bronwyn smiles, loving how caring her boyfriend was. She gives him a softer kiss this time, their lips starting to bruise from the heavy makeout session. Her hands begin to slightly lift up his shirt, her hands trailing onto his bare back. Nate breaks away, taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. Bronwyn sits up a little, pulling her hair to the side so that Nate can unzip her dress, letting the fabric fall down to her stomach, revealing her strapless bra.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Nate murmurs, pressing his lips against her neck.

She threw her head back, shivering. He trailed down to her collarbone, leaving bruises to her neck, stopping where her bra was. She reached behind her, unclipping it.. She let it fall off, and onto the bed. She shoves it away, and turns to Nate, a light blush on her face. He stared lovingly. He decided to kiss her again, pressing his bare chest against hers. His hand began to gently creep up her sides until his thumbs brushed her tender nipples. Nate felt Bronwyn’s thumbs slip inside his suit’s pants.

“Could I…?” Bronwyn asked. Nate nodded.

It was a struggle, but they wriggled them off. Nate kicked them away. His boner was visibly sticking out through his tight boxers.

Bronwyn knew that Nate wasn’t new to this, at all, and Nate knew this too. He knew that Bronwyn probably had no idea what to do or what to say, so he was surprised when she pulled his mouth on hers and slipped her hand into his boxers.

Nate let out a high pitched gasp whilst his tongue was still in her mouth, which made Bronwyn smirk. His right hand cupped her boob as he felt her stroke his length.

Once she felt he was hard enough she moved her hands to the elastic waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, with his help of course. They then did the same to her underwear, leaving them both completely naked.

With his right hand still cupping her boob, he used his left one to reach into his bedside drawer and grab a condom, fumbling as he put it on.

“Are you sure you want this?” Nate asked, as he lined up with her entrance, “we can always stop”

Bronwyn nodded, her hands around his neck, bracing herself.

Nate slowly enters her, feeling her tight, wet walls clenching around his member. Bronwyn winces, her nails digging into Nate’s back. She buries her face into his shoulder. Nate quickly stops.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Nate asks.

“No…” Bronwyn hisses, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, “could I… get used to this for a moment?”

Nate nods as Bronwyn buckles her hips. Nate stifled a moan, the movement accidentally arousing him.

“Keep going now,” Bronwyn breathes once she’s finally relaxed, “just… go slow.”

Nate nods, continuing to thrust himself into her gently. Once he was all the way, he slowly pulled out. He repeated the motion carefully.

“Can you go faster?” Bronwyn whimpers.

Nate obliges, slightly picking up his pace. Bronwyn’s head fell back onto the pillow. Nate smiles, figuring she was enjoying this. Nate leans giving her a light kiss. Bronwyn pulls away.

“F-fuck,” She stutters, closing her eyes, “don’t stop.”

Nate doesn’t realize how fast he was going. He grunts, closing his eyes. He can hear Bronwyn letting out desperate moans.

Bronwyn’s body began to shake uncontrollably, and Nate knew she was getting to the edge. The vibration from Bronwyn felt amazing on his dick, causing him to get closer.  
Bronwyn screams his name when they both hit orgasm. Nate pulls out, and falls onto the bed next to her, panting.

“That… felt amazing,” Bronwyn pants once she’s recovered.

Nate sits up from the bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“You did amazing,” Nate plants a lazy kiss on her forehead.

He disposes the used condom, and grabs a towel to clean up, “What if we took a shower in a moment?”

“I would love that.”

“Second round or should we wait?”

“Don’t you dare keep me waiting Macauley.”

“Oh I won’t. God Maeve was so wrong.”

“Agreed!”

**Author's Note:**

> J- Uhhh...YOU SAW NATE’S LIZARD BRONWYN
> 
> Cece- HELL YEAH! 
> 
> Both- HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ;)


End file.
